


New Things

by Sans_lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light smut later, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_lover/pseuds/Sans_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your and Sans souls fuse to create a new life?  (I saw an AU about this and thought it was adorable)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all like this one. It was originally going to be a one shot smut but now it turned into this. It is now based off an AU were there is a small chance of a baby being produced between two people who are close by their two souls fusing small pieces together to make the new one. (For the life of me I can't remember who originally thought it up, if someone knows please leave their tumblr in the comments so I can properly credit them.) Anyway Enjoy!

You honestly didn’t understand how you and Sans were suppose to do the do.  Sure he was a magic skeleton so he could conjure up anything he wanted but just the whole same sex thing is what threw you off.  In health class they didn’t teach you how same sex couples had sex, something you now really wished they would have done.  San’s seemed so nonchalant about it though, even though you were almost one hundred percent sure he didn’t know anything more than you.

 

“San’s how can you be so relaxed about this?”  You asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry babe.  I will just look it up.”  He said as he started to walk up the stairs towards his room. motioning for you to follow him.  You looked around nervous, afraid that Pap was still in the house.  “He is at Undyne’s hun, don’t worry.”  He said when he reached the top of the stairs.  You let out a small defeated sigh as you climbed the stairs.  Once you reached the top he ran his hand against your ass, the loud smack echoing through the house.

 

When the small yelp left your lips a smirk spread across Sans face.  Yours flushed as you pulled your hoodie over your face, hiding in it.  He took your hand and lead you to his room.  He walked over to the computer and plopped down on the chair in front of it.  He motioned for you to come close and when you did he pulled you on his lap.  Your face flushed as you nuzzled into his hoodie, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves.

 

You turned so you could look at the screen as San’s typed in same sex fucking.  The amount of porn that came up made you face flush as Sans clicked on the first link.  The scene on the screen made your face flush an even darker red as you buried your face into his jacket.  The moaning that filled the room made your dick jump slightly.

 

“Well kiddo it looks like it is pretty easy.”  San’s said as he trailed a hand down your back before cupping your ass.  “It seems like all it is, is instead of putting it in a cunt it goes in your ass.”  Your face turned a deeper shade of red as you hid your face against his jacket.  “You alright?”  He asked as he pulled away and looked down at you.  “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  He said.

 

“N-No!”  You said a little too quickly before you face flushed.  “I’m just a little nervous… You’re my first after all…”  You murmured as you looked away from him, your face flushing even more.  He placed a hand under your chin and made it so you were looking at him.

 

“I promise I will be gentle.”  He smiled as he stood, still holding you to his chest.  It always surprises you when he does this.  Looking at him you wouldn’t think he had the strength to pick anybody up but there he was, carrying you over to the bed.  He laid you down gently and crawled over you, a hand moving to caress your cheek with the back of his hand.  He smiled at you as he leaned forward and pressed his teeth against your lips.  You couldn’t help but smile as you kissed him back.

 

You felt something slick slide against your lips and you made a surprised noise but opened your mouth.  You felt a tongue slip into your mouth.  He slid it along the top of your teeth and you couldn’t help but let out a small whimper as you flicked yours against his nervously.

 

He chuckled as it wrapped around your tongue.  It honestly didn’t feel like a tongue.  It felt more like a tentacle but not in a bad way.  Your tongue struggled against his for several moments before giving up, letting him take control as your eyes slid shut.  His tongue explored your mouth and you were loving it but the need to breath become too great for you and you had to pull back.

 

You slowly opened your eyes, just to realize Sans was watching your every move.  The love and adoration in his eyes made your heart melt and you couldn’t help but smile up at him.  He smiled back as his hands slipped under your shirt, fingers tracing over your stomach.  You noticed that his eye was blazing a green, a color you never seen there before.

 

“Hey San’s what does green mean?”  You asked as you reached a hand up and ran your hand over the bone above his eye socket.  This seemed to shock him a bit as he looked down.

 

“What do ya mean kid?”  He asked.  You cringed slightly when he called you kid but he quickly corrected himself.

 

“Your eye… It’s glowing green,”  You informed him.  That shocked him even more as he sat back, staring down at you.  You instantly thought you did something wrong and sat up.  “I uh…”  You stumbled over your words as you tried to figure out what to say.  He could clearly see your distress and pulled you into a hug, running his hands down your back.

 

“It means I am truly happy ki- Baby…”  He whispered in your ear before placing a gentle kiss to your neck.  “It hasn’t glowed green since Pap was born…”  He murmured as his hands slipped up your shirt again, pulling it off, over your head.  He pulled back slightly and stared at you again, the green in his eye burning brighter.

 

It then hit you.  You were the one causing him this happiness.  That explained why he was always so gentle with you, even before you two started dating.  A huge smile spread across your face as tears welled in your eyes.  He seemed startled by the tears and was about to speak when you pulled him into a tight embrace.  He wrapped his arms around you and continued to rub your back as you hugged him tighter.  Falling down here was the best thing that ever happened to you.  Your life back on top was hell.  Your parents had disowned you when they found out you were gay and all your friends abandoned you.

 

But down here no one judged you.  Sure at first they tried to kill you but after a while you befriended many.  There were still some that didn't fully trust you but that didn’t bother you.  Then you met San’s and Papyrus and they made everything better.  At first you had feelings for the taller skeleton but that didn’t work you, you two a still friends though.  Then one day San’s saw you struggling with your depression, something you normally had under lock and key, and offered to take you for some Nice Cream.  

 

After the Nice Cream thing you two started going to Grillby’s then Sans started to show you the best spots in the Underground.  You slowly began to having feelings for the skeleton but kept them to yourself.  You didn’t want to ruin what you had with him.  So it was about a month of just you two hanging out before anything happened.  Sans was the one to make the first move.  You remember it fondly.

 

You were both sitting on the couch in his home, watching some movie with Mettaton in it.  You were rather interested in it but Sans seemed distracted as he kept squirming.  At one point you couldn’t hear was Mettaton was saying so you reached over Sans to grab the remote.  When you did he grabbed your wrist, causing you to look up at him, startled.  His face was flushed a light blue and you frowned slightly in confusion.

 

When he suddenly pressed his teeth to your lips your eyes had flown opened in shock and your face went instantly red.  You didn’t pull away though, and now you were very thankful that you didn’t.

 

He pulled away from you slightly and looked down at you, that same blue blush spread across his face.  You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheeks, your hands moving to slide under his shirt, running a finger over his lowest rib.  He let out a small groan as his eyes lidded.

 

“I love you Sans.”  You murmured against his teeth.  He seemed to tense up at this, his eyes flying open as he pulled back slightly.   _‘Oh no…’_  You thought as you looked up at him.   _‘I fucked up.’_  “I uh… I am sorry!”  You quickly got out of the bed and grabbed your shirt, pulling it on as you practically ran out of the room. _‘Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!’_  You thought as you left the house, running out of the town towards the Waterfalls.  You only stopped once you hit the Hotlands and Alphy’s lab.  You knocked on the door, tears streaming down your face.  When she opened the door you nearly tackled her in a hug as you sobbed.

 

“Wah!”  Her eyes widen as she nervously wrapped her arms around you, patting your back as she ushered you into her lab.  “W-What's wrong?”

 

“I-I fucked up.”  You sobbed as she lead you upstairs.  She unclasped her bed cube and let you sit on it as you explained what had happened.  “C-Can I s-stay here?  I-I can’t face him…”  You eventually mumbled as your buried your hands.  She rubbed your back.

 

“S-sure…”  She said as she got up.  “You can stay as long a-as you want.  I w-will get another b-bed cube for you…”

  
“Thanks…”


End file.
